


Caitlyn Queen-Arrow fanfiction

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: Thea wasn't the only sister to Oliver Queen, except she had met him with there mother to meet Oliver after he got back, Caitlyn didn't have the same features the two had except the dark hair.Caitlyn was twelve born right after her father and brother 'died' no-one knew except for her father, hell Oliver and Thea didn't know."Oliver?" "Mom." Caitlyn watched the two embrace and looked down, and decided to leaveWhen Oliver came back, from being kidnapped his second full day back, her first instinct was to make sure Tommy was okay. Tommy was the brother figure to her not Oliver or this Ollie her sister called him. Caitlyn knew Oliver as her dead brother.Laurel is her best friend, and Oliver's fling's girlfriend's sister at the time when he died.Diggle wasn't only assigned to Oliver but to also Caitlyn, Diggle not only became the father figure to Caitlyn but the man that she could tell him anything





	1. Oliver Queen is home

I stood at the podium, as a twelve year old shouldnt be comfortable there, as questions were tossed at me "Yes Oliver Queen, my brother is alive and well." I said "No. I do not feel anger at him for not bringing my father alive." I said and upon hearing the next question i looked down "My brother Oliver Queen did die, and yes i was born nine months after they died! I AM NOT A CHILD OF AN AFFAIR! I AM THEIR SISTER BY BLOOD AND FAMILY!" I said slamming my hand down on the podium making the reporters jump back "OLIVER AND THEA QUEEN ARE MY SIBLINGS!" I shout before brushing my hair behind my ear and i walked down instantly being swarmed by the reporters 

~When Oliver was in the hospital~

"He hasnt said anything." The doctor said and my mother walked into the room and i quickly followed "Oliver?" My mother called out to him, my brother and he turned around his eyes on her, my mother not even giving me a glance. "Mom." Oliver lightly said and my mother ran into his arms and I stepped out not being able to watch  
~Oliver comes home~  
I watch as Thea flies down the stairs into Oliver's arms and i feel mom's arm go around my shoulder "He is your brother you should tell him who you are." Mom said and I smiled "Im letting the family who knew him before the island get to talk to him." I tell her and i get the chance that night and I knock on his door "O-oliver?" I ask "Yes?" I hear him respond "Can..I come in?" I ask a feeling of dread filling my body "Sure." I hear Oliver say and i open the door and lightly smile "We've never met. Im your little sister, Caitlyn." I tell him "I was born nine months after y-you died." I say quickly after and i get met with silence "I'll leave." I say and went to close the door but get stopped and pulled into a hug "Wha-" I stop and a smile a little, I wasnt accepted by Thea. "Thank you...Ollie." I say after he let me go "Thea didnt accept you huh?" Oliver asked "I was born nine months after you died so she thought mom got drunk when you didnt come back and had a one night stand but i look like you two." I tell him with a smile "Thank you."


	2. Caitlyn Queen is a badass

I snuck into the club with my brother and Tommy and I saw Thea, drunk off her butt, and sighed and shook my head until I watched as my brother and Tommy being dragged into a room and then Laurel following and I quickly followed, in my own dress and heels and I smirked as I lightly slammed the owners head onto my knee startling the three "Gonna send your boys on the youngest of the Queen kids?" I asked taunting him and I felt there stares on me but I didn't care I was standing up for my brother and my friends and the next minute my wrist was caught by Oliver's hand "Your twelve, this is no place for a kid." Oliver said "I was doing this for Diggle! He doesn't know where you leave at night!" I tell him "I got special training when I was young." I told him and pulled my wrist out of his grip as Diggle ran in, in a panic and calmed when he saw me "What the hell are you doing in a club?!" Diggle asked me and I smiled "I'm okay Diggle, I was following Oliver." I told him as my mom followed him in and she gave me a glare "I was worried okay, about my brother. I finally get to see who Thea talked about when ever I was in the room! I finally get to be able to be close to a sibling!" I said before I was pulled out of the room and club, my dress waving in the movements "John....Please I have never been any close to Thea ever and then Oliver coming home! Its the best thing to happen to me EVER!" I pleaded to him


	3. Oliver... going to jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter

I waited outside Oliver's door after John walked in and as soon as he left I forced the door open and I stood in the door way fuming and the look on Oliver's face was full of fear "What the heck!? I just got to get close to my older brother! AND NOW OLIVER YOUR.. YOUR GOING TO PRISON FOR THIS MASKED VIGILANTE!?" I scream at him, my face red in anger as he got up and walked to me and I backed away "I am only on house arrest, Caitlyn I am not going to prison." Oliver told me "I've only known you for about a month, Ollie and your leaving me, I trust you with my life. I-I..." I broke down crying as he pulled me into his arms and sat on the floor as I sobbed in his arms and he then started to rub my back as I cried


	4. I learn about his secret

I sat  room doing research on The Masked Vigilante all the fan bases, when I connected the pieces and I got up and went straight to Oliver's room and I didn't even knock I just ripped the door open and then closed it, as civil as I can, "Your The Masked Vigilante aren't you?" I asked him and his mouth dropped "Even if you were here at the party. You had someone in the costume. John huh? You had him go out and play as you." I said and I smirked "You are!" I exclaimed "I don't know where your getting a this." Oliver said and I smirked "Yes you do. I did research! You are him! Plus I had someone in the company do a facial scan of your faces so..." I trailed off "Show me your batcave." I told him with a smirk and he shook his head "I don't have a batcave." Oliver said and I shook my head "Oh yes you do. That's where you do most of your planning to go after them... and... and. Just show me the batcave." I beg him "Please I wont tell anyone." I pleaded to him and he nodded and I fist bumped the air and ran to hug him "Thank you Ollie." I told him and he chuckled "Your only saying that." Oliver said and I laughed and he got his motorcycle gear on and i went to go grab Thea's helmet and before she could yell at me I ran back out and jumped onto the back of Oliver's motorcycle 

As he stopped in front of the warehouse my eyes widened "Isn't this where your nightclub is going?" I ask him and he chuckled "Yea." and I hoped off and started walking inside "SHOW ME THE BATCAVE!" I shouted and he started laughing   
As I saw the set up he had, my eyes widened "HOW!?" I asked "I have a mission." Oliver told me "Teach me." I told him and he laughed "Come on Ollie! You've seen me training in the backyard." I said and he shook his head "I cant let you get hurt." Oliver  said and I sighed "Fine, don't teach me i'll help you when I can." I told him and I found a box and I pulled out the bow and arrows and then I saw the target and I pulled an arrow out and quickly aimed it and then closed my eyes and then heard the sound of it hitting the target and scratching the wall "Told ya Ollie, ever since The Masked Vigilante came around I wanted to protect myself." I told him and he smiled "Lets get you a costume." Oliver told me and I fist bumped the air


	5. Disabled

"You have three days." I said, and the voice modulator changed it to sound a tiny bit like Oliver's when he used his and I saw John visibly shake from it as I had my costume on and my bow aimed at a dummy "Your turning her into a smaller vigilante." John told him "Diggle, if I want help him." I said, knowing the voice wasn't mine as Oliver signaled me to turn off the modulator and as soon as I turned it off I pulled my hood off and jumped down and rolled and I smiled "I cant believe I can do that now." I said 

I stood above the man that my brother had pinned down and I glared at him "You have five hours to get it done, or I'll come back to kill you." I said with my modulator and I shot a warning shot right next to his head that cut his ear and I  vanished along with my brother

As we got back, I noticed the arrow sticking out of my leg, and my difficulty of breathing "O-Ollie.." I croaked out and fell over 

I woke up in the hospital with John, Oliver, Walter, Thea, and mom by my bed "What happened?" I asked "You got shot by The Masked Vigilante, and after that you got attacked by a gang." Walter said and my eyes widened at Oliver and John "I-I don't remember it." I croaked out "Well kiddo, I-I got something to tell you." John said and my eyes widened "D-d-don't tell me." I said "You wont be able to walk, it was just luck that you managed to walk and call for Oliver." John said and I started crying "You cant so this to me Dig." I cried out, and his face went dark, I've never called him by his last name to his face before.


	6. connecting to the truth

I rolled around in my wheelchair "God damnit! OLIVER!" I shouted glaring at my brother, clad in the costume "WE GAVE HIM A DAY!" Oliver yelled back "THAT WAS CAUSE OF HIS GUARDS! WHO I KILLED! I KILLED THEM SO WE'D BE ABLE TO GET TO HIM!" I yelled up at him before i left and rolled away and called Diggle to come pick me up 

I roll up to my bedroom and I start typing on my computer and I sigh and lie my head on the desk and started crying "God damnit!" I yelled and slammed my hand on the desk "Why me!?" I cried out and my door slammed open and Thea was running in and i rolled away from her "You dont care about me." I told her and my wheelchair was flipped around "I care about you, its just after my dad and Oliver died you were just a baby and i couldnt talk to you and so i thought you were a replacement for Oliver." Thea said and she hugged me and i hugged her back "I'm sorry.. i just thought you hate me." I told her and she smiled at me "Hey dont blame it all on you. Your just a kid, I went through my dad and Ollie's death when i was your age. You lost your ability to walk, I cant but feel sorry for you." Thea said and i smiled "Thank you." I told her "Mom sent me to talk to you and have you meet a few people who would like to meet you." Thea said and I nodded and fixed my hair and wiped the tear stains on my cheeks and she started leading me down stairs 

"Malcolm Merlin, Dectective Lance. Good to finally meet you both even though i'm friends with your children." I said with a smile as i shook their hands "Caitlyn, who attacked you other than The Masked Vigilante?" Dect. Lance asked me "I dont remember being attacked at all, I was walking down the street when it all went black and when I was able to see again I was at the hospital, But i dont think it was The Masked Vigilante that attacked me, I think he was protecting me, he only shot me by accident and what about his new sidekick." I told them "Caitlyn you dont remember getting Oliver?" Malcolm asked "I dont and i am sorry." I said and rested my head in my hand "I only remember that i was walking around dad's old factory, and then, lights out for me." I told them "Now i need to leave." I told them and started rolling away


	7. Meeting Felicity

I rolled into Oliver's little batcave and I notice a woman wearing glasses "What are you doing in Oliver's batcave?" I call out and she swivel's around in her chair to notice me "Ms. Queen." She says and I smile "What are you doing in my brother's batcave now, or I will hurt you for trespassing." I said and I grab the bow from beside my wheelchair and aim it at her and she sits there shocked as I turn on the voice modulator "Tell me now." I demand before the bow is ripped from my hands and "Her name is Felicity, and she's looking for Walter." John said and I calm down "Sorry, mistake, my brother doesn't tell me about his friends." I tell her and I roll up to her side "Did you finally get a new computer system for the batcave?" I ask her with the modulator still on, realizing that its still on I quickly turn it off "Yea I did." Felicity says and I do a small dance "It was killing me." I tell her and she smiles "It was killing me too." Felicity said and I smile at her "So what made you confined to the wheelchair?" Felicity asked "I was with Ollie on a The Hood mission and he missed and shot me in the leg, and uh... the guys guards beat me up a little too bad." I said and she looks down at me "I am so sorry." Felicity  said and I look up to her "I'm still in this mission with him, until its over, no matter how bad and how much I get hurt." I tell her and something came over on the radio and I rolled myself up to the nightclub floor and saw Thea crying in Tommy's arms and I stopped "Tommy! What is going on?" I ask him and both Thea and him look to me "Why are you here?" Thea asked "I wasn't able to see the nightclub yet so I asked John to take me and I got lost." I told her and I spun the wheelchair around "Ollie's gonna have to get ramps, I had to ask the staff for help moving around." I tell them.   
Oliver grabbed my wrist as I left the nightclub and I looked up to him "Don't get attached to boys alright except the ones as friends." and I smiled "I wont, oh and I met Felicity. I like her you better keep her." I tell him and I rip my hand out from his grasp and continue rolling out "Oh and maybe put a few ramps for me." I say


	8. Caitlyn Queen, You have failed this city

I smirked at John in the gangster clothing as he was taking off and I rolled to Felicity "Vertigo?" I asked and got a nod from her "I should go with Ollie." I said "Your confind to a wheelchair! You cant walk!" Felicity and John said "I CAN STILL FIGHT!" I screamed at them "I CAN STILL GODDAMN FIGHT! I CAN STILL FIGHT I CAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK I DO AT HOME EXCEPT TRY TO HIDE THE FACT THAT I AM LYING TO MY FAMILY'S FACES EXCEPT FOR OLIVER!" I yell slamming my hand on the arm rest and panted looking at them "I cant live with this. When Oliver comes back, i'll be looking for a way to walk." I tell them and i roll out and i turn my head to look back at them "I am in no way Tiny Tim." I spat and then finally leave and roll out being stared at by Tommy who i look at him "Tell Oliver i wont be visiting as much as i do." I tell him and i continue to roll, and then i roll towards Laurel's house   
Laurel looked at me "You want to what!?" She asked suprised "I want to walk again. I want to be the Caitlyn Queen that isnt pittied. I need to be normal." I said and she shakes her head and kneel to face me "Caitlyn The Hood and those gang members ruined your chance at ever walking again." Laurel said and i looked at her "It wasnt The Hood who shot me on purpose, it was by accident and you wanna know how i know that?" I said and she looks at me "I remeber it all,  was shot in the leg by The Hood and those gang members werent gang members they were body guards i pissed off by working with The Hood, and i was taken down and they attacked me." I stop and turn my voice modulator on "Laurel Lance I failed this city and want to be taken in for murder." I tell her in the voice and her mouth dropped and Oliver skidded in shocked at what i said "I worked with The Hood, to protect my city and then I failed it by being confined to this chair." I tell them and Laurel looks to Oliver "Did she ever tell you this?" Laurel asked him and he shook his head and he looked to me "Is that why you left the house alot before you were attacked?" Oliver asked "Yes why do you think i-i-i-i wasnt so shocked when i got told by John Diggles that The Hood had attacked me for no apparent reason and then a gang attacking me." I said and turned around to face him "Oliver Queen i failed this city and i need to be taken in for murder." I daid and i turned the voice modulator off and i saw the pain in his eyes that i was taking the credit for the murders and i was wheeled out of Laurel's house and into the police station where my hands were in handcuffs and i was stared down by Laurel's father "Yes i killed people, i lied about not remembering that i was ever awake in the attack, I worked with The Hood but he only told me to call him The Masked Vigilante." I told him and kept my head down and he put a hand on my shoulder "Your just a kid." Lance said and i smiled a tiny bit "I am not." I smiled to him and I was brought to a holding cell, on a bed and without my wheelchair "Dad she cant walk around, The Hood made sure she couldnt." Laurel said and i flicked on the modulator "Caitlyn Queen, you have failed this city." and i jammed the modulator into my side, and I peirced my skin and I cried out as i felt th blood flow out of my side and my body instantly feeling the coldness and Laurel ran in and put her hand to my side "Why Cait?" Laurel asked "I failed this city, my family doesnt deserve a traitor." I coughed out with blood that splattered my shirt and I blacked out  


	9. Coma

Oliver paced around the medical room and continud to stare at Caitlyn's comadose body and watched his mom clutch onto her hand whispering for her to come back to them and he kicked the table "Ollie you need to calm down." Thea told him and pulled him into a hug "Im sorry, I am so so so sorry." Felicity said as she ran in "I knew her from the company." Felicity said and she sat on the chair across from Moira "I am so sorry." Felicity told Moria "What happened?" Tommy asked as he stood at the door way "She stabbed herself." Moria said and Tommy's mouth dropped "Why?" Tommy, Felicity, and Thea asked as Laurel walked in "She worked with The Hood, or as he asked her to call him 'The Masked Vigilante' She only saw him with green around his eyes and his costume, and voice modulator, she had one and she used that to stab herself. Her masked voice sounded like this his but younger and she told me that she wanted to pay for her crimes as a helper to him and that he shot her and that the reason why she lost her ability to walk was her fault for helping him that it was Robert's punishment." Laurel said, as she sent an look to Caitlyn and as soon as that look happened Caitlyn reached out to Felicity and she grabbed her hand and Felicity looked at her with wide eyes "Caitlyn sweetheart?" Moira asked and Caitlyn squeased Felicity's hand twice "She squeased it twice." Felicity said "Shes doing what she saw on TV they always ask the comodose body to sqease a hand twice." Tommy said with a smile "Ask her a yes or no question, Caitlyn squese twice for yes and one for no." Laurel said "Caitlyn did you really work with The Hood?" Laurel asked and Caitlyn squeased Felicity's hand twice and Felicity gave a nod to Laurel "Caitlyn did you hear his voice without the modulator?" and the same happened "I-is he in this room?" Laurel asked and Caitlyn didnt respond "CAITLYN!" Oliver growled and slammed his hand on the bed


	10. The Hoods

I roll into the club and sigh at my sister "Thea, he does it to protect you." I say and the two look at me "Roy, I don't like how your treating this, after the earthquake." I tell him "I didn't exactly like it either, I took the earthquake exactly how a Queen is supposed to take it. Not lightly." I tell him until I hear "Well she's still feisty as ever." and I turn my wheelchair around and Oliver's eyes widen at my attire "Someone had to take the company here in Starling City." I said and he reached down to hug me 

I waited for mom to come out into the visiting room and as soon as she did her eyes widened at my attire as did Ollie's "Mom, hows it going? I see the apparel sucks." I tell her "Why are you wearing a suit?" She asks nad I smile "I'm getting back the company." I tell her 

I flip on my voice modulator as I pull my tiny crossbow from my bag "The Hoods." I say in my new deep voice "Oh my god... its her... the kid who helped The Hood." One of them cries and I smirk "Didn't think she was a Queen was she? Get out of my building." I growl and then they resume to shooting, hitting me in the arm that's holding the crossbow and Felicity wheeled me into the safe room and I held my arm  biting my tongue to stop myself from screaming "Felicity..get them out of here."  I pant and as soon as Oliver got them out, I acted as if I was slowly dying and they believed it but they sliced my side open and I kept myself awake for the police to get in there and Oliver and Felicity instantly came running towards me "I did what was right." I said with my voice modulator on and Oliver turned it off "They know who The Hood's helper really is now." Felicity said and I smiled a little bit "I wont forget this will I?" I ask and Lance comes running toward me and he yells for an ambulance "Hey Detective Lance." I smile at him "Its Officer now Ms.Queen." Lance said "Isnt this a little to familiar?" I ask and he chuckled "At least you aren't in a cell." Lance said before the paramedics got to me and started asking me questions that I answered as they got me onto the stretcher and started carrying me out


	11. Gaining my ability to walk, Losing 'The Archer'

I watchas John and Oliver talk and I keep my head down,  "Its my fault." I said "I went to be The Hood's sidekick again, I couldn't help it!" I said and they looked over to me and I rolled over to them "I got hurt cause of that." I said, after the bombing that got John shot I had gotten hurt myself by being right under the shrapnel of the detonator for the bomb trying to protect Sebastian Blood, "I had too, it's bad enough I tried helping Laurel get out of the office!" I said and Oliver kneeled in front of the wheelchair "I know your blaming yourself for Tommy dying. You have to stop o-or your gonna get yourself hurt again." Oliver said and I pushed him away "Ollie I did get him killed. I only managed to get out myself with help from Tommy." I said and started roll away "Cait' You couldn't help him." John said and Felicity looked at me "I could've if Oliver didn't  shoot me!" I said and resumed rolling away 

I scream in pain as the needle was injected into my arm and I started sobbing "OLLIE I AM SO SORRY!" I screamed/sobbed out and I blacked out  
I woke up in my bed at the house as my mom, Oliver, Thea, and John ran in "What happened?" I asked and put a hand to my head before sitting up "You were taken a few days ago and Quentin walked in with you in his arms." Mom said and I shook my head "Well I should go take a shower, I need one." I said and I threw my legs over onto the floor and I stood and I gasped "Oh my god." I said, shakily. "How are you walking?" Oliver asked and I shrugged and I took a step forward and I started walking and I jumped and hugged mom, crying really hard.  
I started training again,  using Oliver's old training stands and I snapped the stick I was using, panting I look up to see Roy looking at me with wide eyes "You've only seen me in a wheelchair huh?"  I ask him with a smile and I walked over and shook his hand "Caitlyn Queen, The Archer." I said. I got a new name by Starling City, The Archer.  
"The Archer is terrorizing Caitlyn." Thea said as I stood hidden in the shadows of the house "Thea, The Archer helped her." Oliver said and I turned my voice modulator on "Thea and Oliver Queen. older siblings to the thirteen year old Caitlyn Queen who should be six years old." I said in my 'The Archer' voice "I don't know anything." Thea said startled as Oliver pushed her behind him as I walked into the light "Tell me why she is thirteen when shes supposed to be six." I demand and mom walked in "The Archer, the reason why Caitlyn is thirteen when she was born nine months after Oliver and Robert died was because she is my daughter but I gave her up and she found me a little while after Robert and Oliver died, so Malcolm and I covered it all up." Mom said and I was stunned a little bit and I aimed my bow at her "Who is her father then?" I ask "Her father is-" The lights were cut out like when Oliver came in as 'The Arrow' and I saw John "Her father is Walter Steele." The Arrow said, helping mom cover her tracks and the two of us bolted away  
"You covered her tracks." I told him as I took off my gear and I looked to Felicity "Robert is my real dad right?" I asked her and got a nod and I sighed and I grabbed my phone and plugged my earbuds in and I started training again "She really is their sibling." Felicity said "Whose a lot like Oliver after he got back." John said "When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are made of gold." I sang as I trained and John tilted his head at me "Shes got a pretty voice Oliver." Felicity said as Oliver walked in "When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the bloods run stale." I sang out and I actually made the equipment fall over from the hardest blow and I pulled my earbuds out as they started clapping and I rolled the earbuds and cord around my phone and placed it on the table and I grabbed my other phones, the one for 'The Archer' and the one for Caitlyn Queen   
"Officer Lance." I said in my 'The Archer' voice "I need some questions answered. Are you Caitlyn Queen?" Lance asked and i smirked a little bit "No, you wanna know why?" I asked him in the voice "Why?" Lance asked "Because she's right in front of me." I said before i turned the voice off "Help!" I cried out in my actual voice and i quickly turned the voice on "I've got her captured cause everyone keeps thinking we are the same person." I tell him before i hang up and i jump off the roof i was on and landed on the ground, purposely making blood run from my now torn clothing at where the ground touched it and i cried out after my voice modulator broke and sent shards into my skin and knew the tracker was on, if my voice modulator was broken it would send a signal to Felicity so i ditched it there and started running toward the police station, using it to mess up my hair and i fell and my face was cut open and as soon as i got to the station, i fell onto the floor of the lobby and i looked up to see Lance and i croaked out "I think you.. were looking for me." before he helped me up and pulled me into a hug "Good distraction for Oliver and them." He whispered into my ear and i smirked "Sometimes i hate you for my brother framing you of saving my life." I said muffled into his shirt and he brought me into his little space and started cleaning up my wounds, especially  the modulator wound.  
I sat in the chair as Oliver paced in front of me "I had to get this off my back, Ollie this is also a great way excuse for my disappearance." I said as I spun the chair around "Caitlyn! You just made 'The Archer' a target." Oliver said "No I'm not Ollie. Lance is helping me cover 'The Archer' up. I'm putting the bow away. I terrorized Thea, I terrorized mom." I said getting up  starting to walk toward the door and put 'The Archer' phone on the table "I'm thirteen, I cant be a mass murderer anymore." I told him and started walking home


	12. (Side Story) Comic-Con Panel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt how panels at ECCC work btw.

I hear my name go from the intercom and i run up onto the stage "HELLO EMERALD CITY!" I scream and i smile hearing the screams s i go to sit down, where the three bottles of Dr.Pepper were  
"So Ms.Burkhart how was playing as Caitlyn Queen?" The announcer asks "Oh i love it, but dang i used to leave the set bruised from some of the brawls. Stephen one time kicked me in the hip by accident the first time i used the wheelchair and then Emily trying to yell at him for it." I said and hear the audience laugh "Cmon Caitlyn it didn't hurt that bad did it?" Stephen asked and i raised my eyebrow "Bro, the reason why it hurt was because of the wheelchair." I said "Hold on, you guys call yourselves brother and sister even off set?" A fan screamed from the audience and i smiled "Yes we do, I actually call him Oliver with my real family when i have time to visit them and they should be here, I did buy them everything to get here." I say and John smiled "I also remember this Doctor Who episode i watched that had Captain Jack Harkness in it and i pulled up a picture of him on my phone and put it next to John's face and as soon as it clicked in my mind i started fangirling and i also did that when Alex Kingston came to meet me and oh my I-god she started laughing cause i refused to call her Alex, i kept calling her River from her character on Doctor Who." I said and they John started laughing and Manu started chuckling at me "What i am a huge Doctor Who fan." I said 

"Fan questions are starting." The announcer said and Paul smiled as i took a drink of one of my Dr.Pepper's "Sorry, but am i the only one in this panel drinking soda instead of water?" I ask facing up and down the table gaining laughter and a small girl in a wheelchair rolled up to the mic and my features soften "Yes i am confined in a wheelchair. Was Caitlyn injected with the Mirakuru?" She asked and i smiled and Stephen wrapped his arm around my shoulder "You are the first person except for the producers and all off us said it correctly." Stephen said "Yes i was though. That's how Caitlyn was able to walk." I said with a smile "Can i get your name?" I asked her "My name is Katelyn." She responded and i smiled at her "Well mini me, I want to find the real Mirakuru for you." I told her with a smile 

"Can you act one of the scenes out?" A few people asked and we all smiled and me and Stephen ran back stage along with Caity and we came out in 'The Arrow', 'The Archer', and 'White Canary' costumes with the gear and the voice modulators and we all turned ours on "These are connected to the microphones so it'll be able to echo around." I said and saw Katelyn smile and then the lights are cut out and "Felicity. Go!" Stephen growled out in 'The Arrow' voice "Oliver i cant!" Emily said in a scared voice and the lights flash to show me from a rafter to having an arrow aimed at Emily's forehead "Ah my brother with you." I said sweetly in 'The Archer' voice "Caitlyn stop this or i will shoot you." David said and i turned to him "John you wouldn't do that." I said and the sound of an arrow going through the air to hit my back and i act like i fell sideways into David's arms and the lights fully go on to show me on the stage with three arrows sticking out of my back and Stephen on one of the rafters with his bow in his hand "I wish i didn't have to do that to her." Stephen  sighed before landing on the stage next to me, Emily, and David "How much of the Mirakuru did she get injected with?" Emily asked shakily and  Caity walked up and pulled the arrows out of my back and the lights went out again and we walked back from being back stage with me holding my back "That position hurt David." I said into my mic


	13. Meeting my real dad

I was hanging upside down with Thea "My dad is Robert Queen Nyssa." I growled, and Thea looks to me and I switch on the modulator "Nyssa let me and Thea go." I said in 'The Archer' voice and Thea's eyes widened and all of the sudden I fell and had a bow with several arrows attached to it tossed to me and I aim at Nyssa "Okay..Okay leave my daughters alone." a voice rang out and I instantly dropped the bow and I looked to see 'The Other Archer' and my mouth dropped "Ollie didn't you kill him?" I ask after I turned off the modulator and he walked over to me and pulled me into a hug and kissed my head "Leave my youngest alone." I heard Malcolm say after he kissed my head "And how long has it been since you had a shower?" He asked me "A few days, being a vigilante takes most of my nightly activities." I replied after feeling both of Oliver's and Nyssa's stares on my back    
"YOU DIDNT TELL ME FELICITY!?" I roared as I sped down the stairs into the batcave "Caitlyn I was trying preserve your childhood." Felicity said and I sighed angrily "Or you could've told me." I said as I put my bow back in its case and sighed "I'm done, I stopped once. I can again." I said as soon as Nyssa and Oliver walked in and I pulled my Bluetooth out of my ear and placed it next to my gear "I'm sorry Ollie. You lied to me, John lied to me, mom lied to me." I said angrily and looked at Nyssa "Its true he fathered other children than Thomas." I said and left

Malcolm was waiting for me outside of my school and I got into the limo "Thanks." I told him with a smile and he got up and sat next to me before pulling me into a hug and I started crying, nuzzling my head into his chest as he stroked my hair "You still need a shower." He said as I laughed a little bit before he pulled away from me


	14. Laurence?

I dance with someone that's as tall as Walter and I get twirled and my mask falls off and he catches it "Thank you." I said and he smiles  "Your welcome Caitlyn." He says and I smile "Did Ollie put you up to this Walter?" I asked him and he shook his head "I wanted to know how you've been since The Arrow been killing again."  Walter said "Ive been doing great, living with my dad." I told Walter "Your father? I thought he was Robert." Walter said "I did too, then I was told you were until my dad came to get me and my sister"   
I sat and texted  one of Malcolm's friends son, Laurence Zvahl, before Thea called me and I walked over still texting befoe she pulled the phone out of my hands "You did the same when you dated or had a friends with benefits thing with Roy." I said angrily and she sighed "Malcolm wants to talk to us. C'mon lets go." Thea said and started walking before handing me my phone back and I started texting Laurence   
L: Hey  
C: Srry for not responding faster Thea took the phone  
L: Hey its okay doll  
C: When did you start callin me that  
L: I can stop, I know you love being called doll, after you binged watched the two marvel movies that had past Bucky Barnes   
C: Who told you that? Did Malcolm tell you? Did my brother tell you  
L: I got told by a friend of yours  
C: Who?  
Thea grabbed the phone and closed out the chat and put the phone in her pocket and I sighed a little bit before I smiled at Malcolm and he kissed my head while hugging me and I nuzzled my head into his chest, reveling in the feeling of being safe in his arms "I need you, Thea,  go do what you want. Caitlyn you cut all ties of communication with your brother, you need to talk to him." Malcolm said and he handed me a bag "Dad- I-I mean Malcolm I cant be 'The Archer' right now, Laurence will find out." I told him and winced at when I called him "Dad"   
I had the suit on as I walked into Oliver's batcave "Caitlyn's back." John called out "Where's Oliver?" I asked as I slid my hood off "I'm right here." Oliver said with pain slightly tinting his words "How've you been?" I ask him and he shrugs "Well this should please Malcolm." I said before leaving   
I grab my phone from Thea and I resume texting Laurence


	15. New Years (2016)

I smile as I had my glass of sprite filled to the top as Laurence had his arm wrapped around my waist before he kissed my cheek as we walked around Malcolm's party "Caitlyn!" I heard and I looked to see Barry Allen as he ran to give me a hug "Hey Barry, how is 2016 ending for you?" I ask him and he smiled "Its ending great." Barry said as he kissed my forehead and I chuckled before I saw Thea and a random guy making out and I sighed "I swear by next year she'll have kids." I said as Oliver walks over and starts the older brother act "Who is this?" He asks and I could hear Laurence gulp as he looked to Oliver "I'm Laurence Zvhal." Laurence introduced himself and Oliver nodded to him "I like the name, Whats your intentions with my younger sister?" Oliver asked and I started to walk away to ignore the embarrassing looks from everyone including Thea, who was barely even able to keep her eyes open from the guy kissing her neck   
It was a few minutes later  when Laurence came back and his eyes were tinted red and I kissed his cheek and his eyes went back to their baby blue color and I smiled at him "I hope Oliver didn't interrogate you too bad." I said "Zane does worse." Laurence said as Zane walked up "I heard my name." Zane said in his deep voice as I shook his hand "This is the Zane I've heard about. Don't worry all good things." I said "I'm Caitlyn.... Merlin, daughter to Malcolm Merlin." I introduced myself to him as an energetic young  woman ran over to him "And you must be the beautiful Aphmau I've heard about." I smiled as I shook her hand as a deep barrowtone voice made me jump and reach for my voice modulator and I heard Cadenza go "Garroth, its pleasant to see you." and I relaxed immensely as I turned around to have Garroth lift my hand and placed a kiss on the back of it forcing a deep blush to go across my face "This is Garroth, Zane's little brother right?" I asked unsure and Zane starting laughing "I'm actually his older brother." Garroth said "I am so so so sorry that I didn't realize." I apologize to him "Its alright, I'm sure a lady like you was thrown off mentally by how handsome I am." Garroth said   
I smiled as Malcolm kissed my forehead "You used my last name." He comments "Well you are my father I have to use it." I said before Malcolm left and Laurence pulled me into a dance and I heard a pleasant high pitch voice go "My new OTP." and I smiled not feeling John, Oliver, Barry, Malcolm, Thea, and Cadenza's stare on us as Laurence spins me around as the music starts up for the last 13 minutes of 2016, after 12 minutes pass Laurence has me, protectively, in his arms as I nuzzle into his chest and he started to whisper into my ear "If you'll accept this, I love you and even if this is our only second meeting ever and you dont accept I can wait. Would you go on a date with me?"   
The time started counting down as I turn around to hold his face in my hands "Laurence Zvhal I love you so god damn much it isn't funny, I will." I replied as realization sunk into the both us until the crowd screamed '2' and Laurence pulled me into a kiss, his hands gripping my hips as my arms rested against his back and I heard the fangirl shriek from the woman who called us her OTP, the sound of my brother being held back by someone and him growling at them, and Malcolm growling loudly


	16. (Side Story2) The Irene Dimension

I ran after Laurence in my 'The Archer' outfit and Laurence looked at me with fear but I had too  
I screamed seeing Garroth clashing swords against Laurence, I couldn't hear what Laurence told him but I pulled my bow out and aimed it at Zane "Zane stop this, we can fix this all together." I said but that didnt fix anything   
I grabbed Aphmau's shoulder and tossed her toward the portal forcing me and the Ro'maeve brothers to stay in The Irene Dimension 

The masked man had both me and Garroth at a safe distance but both of us were holding onto each other to block the sound of Zane and the masked man talking to each other and our clothing were ripped and tattered and I heard a voice I thought I weren't going to hear ever again "Garroth?" and I let Garroth hug Aphmau and a young man that looked exactly like Garroth look to me "Your the woman Laurence talked about." he mumbled "Where is he?!" I asked desperately and that's when my whole system upon riding in The Irene Dimension went down the drain and I started crying


	17. Telling Laurence, Thea, and Felicity the truth

My hand was clasped by Laurence's as I lied in the hospital bed, looking at him silent "I didn't expect this to be what our after party would be." Laurence mumbled, we got into a car accident on the way back to Malcolm's apartment, I got the most wounds because I protected Laurence and shielded him with my body so when the semi hit the limo it caused shards, drinks, and more to launch at my body "You know its my job to protect you." Laurence said with a smile "I-I didn't want you getting h-h-hurt to badly." I stuttered weakly "Shhhshhh Doll its perfectly fine." Laurence tried soothing me "I-I-I didn't want you dying o-o-on my watch." I stuttered more as the door opened and Thea, Oliver, and Felicity ran in and I looked at Felicity and smiled lightly "Thanks y-y-you guys but y-you didn't have to come." I said and Felicity shushed me lightly "As soon as your released we are going to have some girl time." Felicity said and I smiled "What happened?" Thea asked and Laurence shot her a look "W-we had just left the p-p-party and a-a semi hit the l-limo and I jumped u-u-up into action and I blocked Laurence from b-b-being hit." I stuttered as Laurence helped me sit up and I sighed lightly "Well you should be okay now." Oliver growled and I face palmed "I haven't told him Oliver." I said making Laurence look between me and Oliver as I pulled the thingy that was pushed into my nose out and start pulling out my IV's "What the...?" Laurence asked "I have The Mirikuru in me, were just lucky I haven't lashed out yet like it made someone from Lian Yu go wako." I said as I got up from the bed and going to change into the clothing Oliver brought me to change into "So you have no internal bleeding?" Laurence asked "I bled out of my eye sockets while I screamed an apology to Oliver. Slade Wilson did it to me, I protected my sisters fling and such." I said and shivered at the feeling that talking about it made me get   
I smiled at Laurence


	18. Chapter 18

I walked down the hallway with my ear buds on and humming along before softly bouncing before finally belting out the lyrics to Aph's new theme song for her channel called Jessica. Finally after a small bit I hear clapping as I'm singing and turn around to see Laurence, Malcolm, Thea, and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had too, I apologize. Its just that using Jess' characters and then tossing in a channel for Aphmau I decided to use her name for it. 
> 
> I am not implying anything but the song I was listening to is the theme song for Mystreet Lovers Lane.
> 
> Please wait for the next installment.
> 
> Sorry for being short.


End file.
